Remember it (GermanyxChubby Reader)
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: This was a lovely request by Natalia-Nation808


You have done nothing wrong. You do your work. Late, but you do it! You obey your parents. You are not a drug addict or a hooker. You are nice to almost everybody and don't get yourself in trouble, _most of the times_. You are a nice person so... Why does this has to happen to you? Is this some kind of punishment for being a good person? What I'm talking about is,

They laughed, they just laughed, "You are so fat that you trip over your own foot!" was all they said. Over and over and over again. Were you really tripping over your own foot? Of course not. That little jewel was the one who placed her foot in front of you, on purpose! You aren't that dumb! Jeez, you weren't even dumb at all! What's their problem?

Were you...

Were you really that fat? You were chubby, yes. You have been like that all your life! Heck, you were even thinner now than when you were little! Did nobody notice that? You have been even eating less and less lately. Society can really change someone's mind.

You were picking up your stuffs, since you "tripped onto your own foot" but we know whose foot that was. Some of them even stepped over the loose papers that fell everywhere. Great. You have to redo some of your homework. Marvellous. That's it. You were doing it. You were doing it! ... You were going to ... _Exercise_.

Who else besides Ludwig Beilschmidt, the most athletic and muscular guy in school would I ask for company to go exercising? Nobody, I tell you! It's a plus he's a long time friend of yours too. Thanks, Feli! He's quite the nice guy too. Maybe it's difficult for him to express himself -something his brother does NOT at all have a problem with- but he's a really nice guy and he takes care of you and Feliciano all the time - mostly Feli since... well, he needs more help at times. In any case, he agreed and you both are going to meet up at the entrance of the park in a few hours to run for a bit.

*whispers* Time skip!

You were waiting by the entrance of the park now. Considering Ludwig was a very handsome man, you had to wear some makeup and dress in your nicest but appropriated-for-running clothes. You weren't bad looking. Of course, there's that useless and hated extra skin on your belly and legs so you couldn't just wear a tank top and shorts. In any case, you were looking good now. Maybe the make-up wasn't such a good idea, considering you were going to run.. A lot. But! For the sake of love! Wait.. Love? Did you just- Love! You had a crush on this man! Uh oh. Everything became more difficult now. Your face went red as you became more nervous than ever! What are you supposed to do now? Well, you can't just ditch the man after all the thought you put into thinking a way to ask him to help you, besides, would it look good of you to ditch a _potential love case_? You bet it wouldn't!

Something's wrong now. Not the part of you realizing your undying love for Mr. Muscles, but the fact that you haven't eaten in a few days is starting to affect your pretty little head. You became dizzy, yes. And there's a headache growing in your head. This is not good. At. All. Well, let's just hope with an all-mighty wish that you don't black out and fall into a coma. Eeh..

You decided to sit down on a bench, honestly, your breathing even started to accelerate for a bit when you began to take deep breath.

"You started without me?" a voice said at your side. You moved your head, looking up at the face of the person who spoke, even though you knew whose voice that was. The sunlight blinding you for a brief moment before you could, with one eye closed, look at the good-looking blond with the blue eyes that stood next to you. What you wouldn't give to see his little smile right now, but he was with his serious mood flicked on.

You smiled, challenging him to see who could hold longer, so you both began trotting first; That is until you started going faster, trying to pass him. He was laughing! Gosh, he was chuckling! The moment was quite good until things went blurry. Your laugh died down and you slowly stopped "I-I can't see.." you mumbled after a few seconds of thought.

Then, you felt yourself falling.

A few minutes went by and you finally got steady. Breathing a little bit more fast than usual, but still breathing at least! You were just dizzy now, everything was kind of.. uhh.. spinning. Spinning really badly, so you closed your eyes and furrowed your eyebrows.

"Have you been eating properly?" his voice resounded through your mind as you felt a blush creep on your cheeks, making you feel hotter than before, but this time it wasn't because of the running. Suddenly, you realized where you were. In the arms of Mr. Muscles. He catched you just before you fell on the floor and hit your head on the hard ground. Well, lucky you, eh?

"I..." you trailed off until you looked up to him and bit your lip, shaking your head. He sighed and led you towards the bench you were on before and sat down on it with you next to him. You felt tears piercing through your eyes but refused to let them fall down in front of him, and not right now either.

"Why?"

 _Should I tell him?_ You thought.

"I'm asking you something, _"

You adverted your gaze towards the sides, looking at the birds on the trees and-

"_.." he took your chin and moved your head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why haven't you been eating?"

Your tears fell down and you broke. You crashed right there and then, on his arms, gripping his shirt while you made it wet with your tears. Your feelings wouldn't hold it anymore and you just crashed. "I am a big mess! I'm fat and ugly and horrible!" you said between sobs. "They laugh at me, they make me fall, I sit alone at lunch, I do all the assignments alone when I'm supposed to be paired up with someone! I try to be nice but I'm **fat** and nobody will ever lov-" He cut you off right there.

Ludwig held you strongly against his chest, he was a big blushing mess though, and his heartbeat was far from normal while he nuzzled his face on your shoulder. You were shocked beyond belief and that made you unable to react to his hug. He felt you go stiff, but that didn't stop him from hugging you. The hug was strong and firm, but tender and caring; Just what you needed. But, this made you cry even harder as you held him back, not wanting to let go.

A few minutes went by and you stopped crying, but you were still a sniffing mess. He held you the whole time and that was enough for you. You were currently sitting on the bench, looking down at your hands, that rested over your lap. He sat next to you, wiping your eyes and looking at you with a worried look.

"You're not fat at all," he said hesitantly but firmly, putting a hand on your waist. "Your weight fits your height. You're a strong girl and you don't need anyone to tell you you're beautiful or lovely to know you are." His cheeks were red by now. "But... If you need someone to tell you so, then... I will say it as many times as is needed for you to believe it." He softly caressed your cheeks as he pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, your cheeks hot from embarrassment.

You were feeling twists and knocks on your stomach. From hunger? I don't think so. This lovely German just told you what you have been longing for all this time and you were sure... You were going to remember it.


End file.
